how to save a life
by hikari-loka
Summary: Las horas pasaban como suspiros, y su cuerpo se sentía hueco, en su mente tan solo divagaban recuerdos de una realidad que ya no era la suya...si tan solo...si tan solo…si tan solo hubiera podido salvar a aquella vida…


Step one, you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

You begin to wonder why you came

Sus ojos verde observaron las rejas de aquella celda fría, era como si pudiera ver todo y a la vez nada, tanto era el cansancio emocional como el físico que hacia que su cuerpo no se pudiera mover, aunque de todos modos el no hacia ningún esfuerzo por moverse, llevaba horas en esa posición y los _Baskerville _desde hace ya tiempo se habían ido.

Su mente aun divagaba en aquellos recuerdos que apenas habían pasado hace tan solo unas horas, aquel brillo de sus ojos profundos se había desaparecido y solo dejaba sin mas un cadáver sin vida que tan solo con verlo sen notaba el peso que aquella alma cargaba y que la hacia parecer sin vida alguna.

Poco le importaban las horas que pudieran pasar o incluso los días que vinieran, tan solo quería desaparecer, todo aquello que alguna vez creyó que fue real, se había convertido en una cruel mentira, que ahora tan solo le estaba desgarrando el alma y destruyéndolo poco a poco, ya no tenia ganas de vivir y si le mataban, poco le importaba, pensaba que se merecía eso y mucho mas.

Algunas vez le habían dicho que era mejor una verdad que duela a una mentira complaciente, pero nunca creyó que la verdad pudiera destruir toda la realidad que el había creído que era su vida, por un momento quiso desear que eso fuera un sueño, pero la realidad le había dado un golpe certero en la cara como cuando te resbalas y vas a cayendo si poder hacer nada para detener tu caída. Si, definitivamente el estaba cayendo, cayendo en un gran y enorme pozo profundo donde todo era oscuridad y jamás volverá ver a la luz, y para empeorar las cosas, todo aquello lo viviría en soledad, esa mismas soledad que el había causado y que lo perseguiría siempre por el temor de dañar a aquellos que ama y que se quedaría impregnada en su piel para siempre como una tatuaje que llevaría toda su vida para que todos al verlo se alejaran de el.

Pero bueno, lo mejor fue que se entero de una vez, a veces, en el tiempo en que había estado quieto, por su mente divagaron los momento felices y por un momento entre la inmensa oscuridad quiso tantear aquellos espejismos de felicidad, si, espejismos, espejismos porque sabia que aquellos jamás volverían y que no eran reales, por un momento tan solo una pregunta se apareció en su mente y lo torturaba rebotando en su cabeza como un zumbido desgarrador, tan solo quería que fuera contestada, pero sabia que aquella respuesta nunca llegaría.

Con su labios agrietados debido a lo secos que estaba, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba abrió su boca y de aquella cavidad un sonido inaudible salio forzado y escapo como un suspiro del viento si que nadie mas que el pudiera escucharlo…

"¿porque…?"

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

¿Por qué esto le había tenido que pasar a el? ¿Qué había hecho mal para merecer eso? ¿Por qué entre todas las desgracias y entre todas las personas le tenia que pasar aquello a el? ¡¿QUE HABIA HECHO MAL?!

En tan solo unos momento había perdido su realidad, y para rematar las cosas también había perdido a sus amigos, la cara de Alice aun la tenia grabada en su mente y la culpa lo carcomía al mas no poder, lo recuerdos con Gilbert tras ese sueño no lo habían dejado de atormentar en horas y en lo único que podía pensar era en ellos y en lo que había pasado, tenia curiosidad por saber que había sucedido con los demás pero sabia que si se volvía a meter en sus vidas tan solo haría mas daño de lo que había hecho.

Let him know that you know best

'Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And I pray to God he hears you

Por un momento deseo no haber nacido para que aquel destino que le había tocado tan solo no se hubiese cumplido, deseo haberse quedado en el abismo y convertirse en una cadena como le había pasado a muchos mas, deseo nunca haber salido de aquello hoyo negro que tan solo lo había traído a una vida peor y que lo había hecho arrastrar a los demás hacia su perdición.

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God he hears you

And I pray to God he hears you

Pero lo que mas detestaba de todo esto, es que se había dejado manipular como una marioneta por el titiritero de Jack, había creído en el, "todos" había creído en el, y al final el había sabido mover los hilos ágilmente para mover todo a su favor, si no hubiera aparecido Glen en aquel momento quien sabe que hubiera pasado, tal vez el destino había sido peor, pero aquello no evito que la tragedia pasase.

Si tan solo hubiera sido mas cauteloso o hubiera analizado mas la situación y no hubiera seguido a Jack, tal vez si hubiera escuchado un poco mas y visto mas haya como lo hacia el duque Barma tal vez muchas de aquellas cosas se hubieran evitado.

Y que mas daba, ya no le quedaba mas, su vida había sido una mentira y mas aun su existencia, su existencia ahora se le hacia dudosa, aun se preguntaba porque siquiera seguía vivo, solo el saber que respiraba era lo único que le comprobaba de aun estaba con vida, pero si no fuera por eso podría asegurar que su presencia se extinguiría de la tierra.

Si tan solo…si tan solo…

Pero hasta el lo sabia, el hubiera no existe, ahora solo le quedaba ver que iba a pasar, y esperar no ser un estorbo para los demás por ultima vez y desear, si se podía, que todo fuera a mejorar y que por fin pudiera dejar de ser un estorbo para los demás como lo había sido desde siempre.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Por un momento, recordó la sonrisa de Alice y deseo tenerla a su lado, esa sonrisa era suficiente para que su mundo volviera a brillar, desde siempre esa sonrisa y aquella pequeña persona había sido su motivo de ser y por quien daría la vida para que fuera feliz, pero ahora…ya no quedaba nada de aquello, tan simple se le había escapado como arena en sus manos.

Hubiera dado todo por salvarla, por ver su sonrisa una vez mas, pero lo único que le quedo de recuerdo fue el sentimiento de culpa y aquella expresión que tenia antes de que se desvaneciera y que le marcaría el alma eternamente, si tan solo hubiera podido salvarla, por primera vez salvar a aquella que tanto lo había querido y cuidado, sin tan solo hubiera podido protegerla, si tan solo hubiera podido…

Ahora…

Tan solo quedaba esperar, esperar y ver si todo mejoraba….

…_si tan solo hubiera podido salvar a aquella vida…_

Y con este ultimo pensamiento callo rendido por segunda vez ante el sueño y el cansancio.

…how to save a life…

…how to save a life…


End file.
